Birthday Wishes
by Got2LiveItBigTime
Summary: Patricia was never one to care for her birthday. She just didn't see what the big deal was. Maybe the one she loved could change her opinion. Peddie-fluffy oneshot. Read & Review!


**A/N: Hey people! I'm back in the HoA fandom! I've been over at the Austin & Ally fandom for the past 6 months or so, but because of the new season and recent Peddie-ness(yay!) I've decided to write some Peddie oneshots and update my HoA stories. So stay tuned for those!  
So, it's Patricia's birthday and she thinks that nothing will make it enjoyable. Can Eddie change that? Peddie one-shot. Set before Trixie became a sinner. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a Saturday morning, and Patricia got up surprisingly early. Maybe she was excited, or nervous. That couldn't be right, even though today wasn't an ordinary day for her. Today was Patricia's birthday. Not that she cared. Patricia had only ever told Joy her birthday. She grabbed her phone and took it out to the hallway, pressing a button on the keypad. She held the phone to her ear while it rang.

"Hello?" a voice answered after a few rings.

"Hey Piper" Patricia greeted her sister.

"Trixie! Happy birthday" Piper said excitedly.

"Thanks, happy birthday to you too" Patricia replied, not as excitedly. She didn't get what the big deal about birthdays was. They were only a year older.

"Thanks. Guess what! My friends Georgia and Nicole are taking me to the Milan music festival tonight!" Piper said. Patricia smiled. At least her sister was going to enjoy her birthday.

"That's great Piper! Have fun" Patricia said encouragingly.

"Yeah. What about you? Are you doing anything?" Piper asked.

"Nah, probably not. I don't like making a big deal out of my birthday, you know that" Patricia replied.

"I know, but you're seventeen today. I just thought maybe someone would do something nice for you" Piper said sadly.

"Well if someone is, they haven't told me about it. I've gotta go now Pipes, I'm getting hungry" Patricia dismissed her sister's statement. Piper laughed quietly.

"Okay then. I'll talk to you later" Piper said.

"Bye" Patricia hung up the phone. She began to walk down the hallway, wondering what her day would be like.

_Meanwhile..._

Eddie was busy making his famous pancake stack, with Trudy making everyone else's breakfast.

"Are you sure she'll like it Eddie?" Trudy asked the fair-haired boy.

"Please, how can she not like my pancakes?" Eddie questioned, drowning the pancakes with some whipped cream and maple syrup.

"No, I meant her gifts" Trudy clarified.

"Right. Yeah, I hope so" Eddie replied and put the two plates of pancakes down at the table. He quickly dashed to his room and picked up a small box and two pieces of paper, and he slipped them in the back pockets of his jeans. As he was walking out of his room, he spotted his one and only Yacker coming down the stairs. Eddie smirked and waited for her to reach the landing, before running up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"There she is! Happy birthday Yacker" Eddie said cheerfully and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey! How did you know it was my birthday?" Patricia asked, annoyed. She turned around to face Eddie.

"Wormed it out of Joy" he replied. Patricia rolled her eyes. It seems she can't trust Joy anymore with things like this. Eddie grabbed Patricia's hand and led her to the couch in the living room. He took out the box and handed it to her.

"This is for you" Eddie said with a smile. Patricia's eyes widened. She'd never been given a birthday present before, unless it was from her parents or Piper. She felt her lips curving up into a smile.

"You didn't have to get me anything" Patricia said quietly. She took the ribbon off the box and opened it, and when she saw what was inside she gasped.

Inside the box laid a silver heart pendant with the letters 'P&E' on it. She took it out with the chain. On the back of the pendant, the word 'forever' was written.

"Wow. Eddie, this is beautiful! I love it. Thank you" Patricia said in awe, looking up to meet Eddie's eyes.

"Wait, there's more" he said, pulling out the two pieces of paper, "Guess where I'm taking you tonight?"

"Please not a restaurant. You know I don't do restaurants" Patricia said. Eddie shook his head and placed the papers in Patricia's hands. Patricia looked down and read what was on them, and she almost squealed with excitement.

"A Sick Puppies concert?!" she said, looking at Eddie.

"Uh-huh" he replied.

"Eddie!" Patricia threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He smiled into her neck and hugged her back before pulling away to see her face.

"You're the best boyfriend in the world. I love you" Patricia said seriously. They'd already gotten past the first 'I Love You' stage, now they just said it to each other all the time.

"I love you too" Eddie whispered before kissing her lips tenderly. When they parted, Eddie suddenly remembered his pancakes. He pulled Patricia up and led her to the breakfast table.

"I made you some pancakes, birthday girl" he said, sitting down.

"Aw thanks" Patricia said, cutting up a piece and taking a bite. She closed her eyes and savoured the taste, "These are so good". Eddie smiled and began to eat his own pancakes. By now most of the house was up.

"Patricia, I'm going to make you a cake soon" Trudy called from the kitchen.

"No Trudy, you don't need to. I don't want a party" Patricia called back.

"Party? What party? Is it your birthday? Ooh pancakes" Alfie questioned when he came bouncing into the room.

"Happy birthday!" Willow cheered as she joined Alfie. Patricia rolled her eyes and sighed. Now everybody knew.

"Alright, just a cake then" Trudy said and began to get out the ingredients. Eddie gave Patricia a sympathetic look. He knew she didn't want to make a big deal out of her birthday, and now Trudy had just ruined that.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Eddie was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, ready to take Patricia to the Sick Puppies concert. As if on cue, there she was at the top of the stairs walking down. Patricia was wearing a pale blue tank top which was tucked in to her purple mini skirt, her purple fishnet tights, black high-heeled ankle boots and her black leather jacket. Her wavy hair was pulled into a low side ponytail, and she had black studded earrings and bracelets on. When she made it to the bottom of the stairs, Eddie smiled and took her hand.

"You look beautiful" he whispered in Patricia's ear. Patricia blushed and they walked outside where the taxi was waiting.

"I can't wait. I've never been to a concert before" Patricia stated as they got into the taxi.

"Seriously? You've never been to a concert? "Eddie asked, surprised. Patricia shook her head. Soon enough, they arrived at the stage where the band was playing.

There were people everywhere. There were flashing lights; people wore glow sticks on their wrists, and the band had just started their first song so the music and the crowd was loud. Eddie and Patricia jumped and danced along to the music, they laughed and they had a great time.

"This is awesome!" Patricia yelled over the music.

"I know right!" Eddie yelled back, glad that his girlfriend was enjoying herself. The concert ended, and the couple began to walk hand-in-hand out to the car park where taxis would be waiting.

"Thank you so much Eddie. This was the best birthday ever, nothing could make it better" Patricia smiled at her boyfriend.

"Oh really? Not even this?" Eddie asked and pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"More gifts? Eddie, stop spoiling me!" Patricia complained, although inside she secretly loved the attention he was giving her.

"You're my girlfriend and it's your birthday. You deserve to be spoiled" Eddie argued as he opened the box. Patricia gasped, and her eyes were wide. Inside the box was a beautiful silver ring with three small, black diamonds on the top.

"Yacker, this is a promise ring. My promise is to be faithful and loyal to you, to love you and support you in any situation. I'll protect you with my life because you are the one for me, and I won't let anything happen to you. Do you accept my promise?" Eddie pledged. Patricia now had tears in her eyes and she nodded. Eddie slipped the ring on to her ring finger, and then he pulled her in by her waist and kissed her passionately. Patricia kissed back just as passionately, holding him tightly.

"I love you so much" she breathed once they pulled away.

"I love you too. Always will" Eddie said quietly and rested his forehead against hers. They were always really close and intimate now; when they dated the first time they were cautious and they weren't exactly sure of their feelings. Now it was evident to anyone that they loved each other more than anything, and no matter how hard people tried, no one could break them up. Patricia had gotten over her jealous streak because she knew she was being ridiculous.

When the couple got back to Anubis house, it was late, and Patricia suddenly felt tired. She was content, for the first time since she was about eight years old she had actually enjoyed her birthday, as she spent it with the one she loved the most. She made a mental note to call Piper tomorrow and tell her all about it.

"Wow, what a day. I didn't think I would I enjoy it, but thanks to you I had the best day ever. Thanks" Patricia smiled at Eddie.

"You're welcome Yacker. Goodnight" Eddie replied.

"Night" Patricia said and kissed him quickly and gently. She pulled away and turned to walk up the stairs.

"Love you" Eddie said, watching her climb.

"Love you too" Patricia responded and continued to walk up, watching him turn to walk to his room. When she got to her bedroom, she closed the door and slid down it, overwhelmed with happiness. She'd really had the best birthday ever.

* * *

"Morning" Patricia said cheerfully the next morning as she walked into the dining room. Willow and Mara were eating their breakfasts already.

"Morning Patricia!" Willow said, equally as cheerful. Mara was a little taken aback at Patricia's sudden change of mood, but she said nothing and smiled at her before she continued to eat her breakfast. Patricia took a seat at the table and poured herself a bowl of cereal. KT and Joy entered the room and also took seats.

"Hey Patricia, how was the concert last night?" KT asked.

"Perfect" Patricia smiled, remembering what an amazing time she had with Eddie. Willow looked up and smiled, happy that her friend had a good time. She looked back down at her cereal, but then she realised something. She looked at Patricia again and yep, there it was.

"Patricia what is THAT on your finger?!" Willow asked excitedly. The rest of the girls tried to see what she was referring to.

"Oh my gosh, Patricia is that-"Joy began.

"A promise ring! It's a promise ring. Eddie gave it to me last night" Patricia clarified. Before she could say anything else, all the girls got up and rushed over, bombarding her with comments.

"It's so beautiful"

"I love the black diamonds!"

"It really suits you"

"That's so sweet of him!"

"Eddie really loves you, doesn't he dearie?" It was Trudy's comment that reached Patricia the most. She looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah" Patricia said dreamily, "He does".

* * *

**A/N: Awww! I almost started crying, and I wrote it! I'm a sucker for Peddie. I hope you guys liked it!**

**Oh, I've put up a link on my profile for Patricia's ring if you guys want to see it.**

**Thanks for reading! Review pretty please?**

**-Got2LiveItBigTime**


End file.
